


Ve svém stylu

by Nejene



Category: Dívka na koštěti, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A ano musela jsem je v tom filmu hledat a opisovat, A protože lítá na koštěti svázaná a slaňuje do studen, Protože jsem se rozhodla, Saxána je Nebelvír, Saxána má bi energy, Saxániny krkolomné zaklínadla, když už do těch Bradavic musela, taky zkouší flirtovat, zvířecí slovní hříčky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene
Summary: Scény z toho roku, kdy se Saxána dostala do Bradavic, potkala Lily a Poberty a chytala zlatonku.A ano, toho roku žádný Vánoční ples nebyl, ale to se přece dá ignorovat. A jestli to sedí s časovou linii Harryho Pottera? Netuším.
Relationships: Ani ne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ve svém stylu

Vypij odvar z babího ucha a všechno bude vyřešeno. Sbohem a šáteček kouzlům a pohádkovým bytostem, vítáme tě do normálního lidského světa. Přesně takhle jí to všichni říkali. Takhle se to psalo v samotném Lexikonu kouzel.

Přesto stačilo pár týdnů v jejím novém životě a kolem Saxány se začaly dít podivné věci. Elektrické přístroje jiskřily a prskaly, knihy vypadávaly z polic, nádobí se nepochopitelně rozbíjelo a košťata jako by jí přímo padala do cesty.

Saxána si z toho ze začátku nedělala vrásky. Rychle došla k závěru, že nejspíš zaujala nějakého znuděného poltergeista a ten jí teď pronásleduje. Však ono ho to brzy přestane bavit. Takovéhle věci se přece občas stanou každému.

Tahle představa jí vydržela jen, než se o tom jednoho dne mezi řečí zmínila Honzovi. Velmi brzo se dozvěděla, že otravní poltergeistové jsou možná přirozenou součástí života v pohádkové říši, ale mezi lidmi není normou být několik týdnů otravován neznámým duchem. Dokonce se dozvěděla, že mezi lidmi se duchové až na pár výjimek vůbec nevyskytují.

Tohle Saxánu zklamalo hned z několika důvodů. Zaprvé lidé přicházeli o všechny zajímavé příležitosti pramenící z možnosti přátelit se s někým, kdo umí procházet zdmi. A zadruhé to znamenalo, že má problém.

\------------

„A zkoušela ses znovu napít té jejich šalvěje… jakési? Třeba si toho do sebe napoprvé nedostala dost...“ starý školník – nyní už pan Kudláček a Saxánin zákonný zástupce – se zamyšleně prohraboval svými krátkými vlasy.

„Už týden to piju denně,“ rozhodila dívka ruce do stran. „A podívej se na to!“ rozhořčeně mávla rukou k mikrovlnce, nevinně stojící na kuchyňské lince. Nutno říct, že mikrovlnka její gesto neocenila, s prudkým prasknutím vyprskla do vzduchu roj jisker a zkratovala. Nato se z linky skácel talířek položený hned vedle a roztříštil se o podlahu, jako by chtěl její reakci podtrhnout. Navíc se z chodby ozval lomoz, podle Saxány nepochybně způsobený smetákem, který se snažil opustit své přidělené místo v kumbále.

Saxána nešťastně spustila ruce zpět k tělu. Její opatrovník ji chvíli zamyšleně sledoval a nevědomky se dotýkal vystouplého zubu.

„Vypadá to, že kouzla jsou v tobě zakořeněna tak hluboko, že se jich nejde zbavit, holka.“

Saxána se nešťastně sesunula do sedu, opřela se o kuchyňskou skříňku a objala si nohy. Ta pravá, kterou měla ještě před několika dny v sádře trochu zaprotestovala. „Ale já se nechci vrátit zpět do světa pohádek,“ odporovala trucovitě. V místnosti se roztáhlo krátké ticho. „Nešlo by to nějak skrýt?“ zeptala se nakonec tiše.

Upír pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „To asi nepůjde. Navíc, jestli to bude takhle pokračovat, začne být tvoje magie nebezpečná i pro lidi kolem tebe, Saxáno. A když zkratuje člověk, už se to nedá opravit.“ Jeho hlas postupně klesal. Znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Potřebuješ se naučit jak zacházet se svojí kouzelnou mocí. Musíš chodit do školy.“

Mladá čarodějnice zanořila obličej do kolen. Stálo jí tolik práce dostat se z čarodějnické školy a teď tam bude muset zamířit rovnou zpátky! A byla si víc než jistá, že jí tam nepřivítají zrovna potleskem. Tři sta let po škole? Teď jich bude tak tři tisíce.

Slyšela, jak upír opatrně dosedá vedle ni. „To, že musíš do kouzelnické školy, přece ještě neznamená, že musíš zrovna do té v zemi pohádek, děvče.“

Tahle informace Saxánu zasáhla jako blesk z čistého nebe. Okamžitě zvedla hlavu a narovnala nohy.

„Jau!“ ohradil se školník, kterého při svém pohybu nakopnula.

Saxána ale neměla ani pomyšlení na omluvu. „Ony existují i jiné čarodějnické školy?“

„A nemyslíš, že by bylo trochu nepraktické mít na světě jen jednu?“ zašklebil se a trochu ublíženě si třel nakopnutý kotník. Když se nedočkal žádné reakce, pokračoval: „Jedna je třeba ve Francii. Jó Krásnohůlky jsou pěkně nóbl škola. Před pár stoletími jsme s nimi měli nějaký výměnný program a nedopadlo to zrovna skvěle. Objevilo se u nás pět studentů v těch jejich upravených uniformách a nebyli z nás teda nadšení. U nich se totiž učí v takovém velkém paláci a ne jen v zatuchlém podzemí.“

Dívka se zaškaredila. Ne, že by se jí nějak stýskalo po temném podzemí, ale zrovna palác?

„No dobře, to by možná nebylo úplně pro tebe… Třeba bys mohla studovat v Anglii - o Bradavicích jsem slyšel spoustu dobrých věcí.“

„No jméno jejich školy zrovna dobré není.“

Upír přezíravě mávl rukou. „Učí se tam na hradě. Jednou jsem potkal jednoho, který tam studoval. Říkal, že nezná lepší školu, než jsou Bradavice. A třeba by stačilo kdybys tam chodila rok nebo dva – nechceš přece být žádná světoznámá kouzelnice.“ Mávl rukou. „No a pak budeš moc normálně pokračovat tady.“

„Určitě to bude lepší, než se vracet do říše pohádek.“ Posmála se Saxána, aby dala najevo, že si jeho snahy cení.

„Tak já to zařídím, abys tam mohla po prázdninách nastoupit.“ Usmál se i pan Kudláček. „Jen počítej, že zjistíš, že tam učí úplně jiný styl magie, než tady.“

„To přece zvládnu. Ve svém vlastním stylu.“

\------------

Saxána se nervózně proplétala přeplněnou, křivolakou ulicí. Bylo třicátého prvního srpna a ona měla přesně nula školních pomůcek.

Její opatrovník sledoval, jak neklidně poskakuje z nohy na nohu těsně za skupinkou starších čarodějek, které blokovaly ulici a položil jí ruku na rameno. „Máme na to celý dnešek. Bez problémů všechno stihneme.“

Saxána přestala přešlapovat a vzdychla. To, že do Londýna přijeli až na poslední chvíli byla jenom její vina. Chtěla v Česku zůstat nejdéle, jak jen to půjde. A teprve teď na ní dolehla všechna nervozita. Nechtělo se jí do nové školy a taky se nechtěla znovu učit kouzlit. Jenže teď jaksi neměla na výběr.

„A už jsme se dostali k tomu nejdůležitějšímu - Ollivanderův obchod s hůlkami.“

„Kouzelnické hůlky? To dneska někdo používá?“ nakrčila nos.

„No jo, v tvý nový škole je používaj. Hůlku tam budeš muset mít.“

Dívka znovu vzdychla. Tenhle nápad se jí líbil méně a méně. Nespokojeně vešla do obchodu a zvonek nade dveřmi zvesela cinkl, v naprostém rozporu s její náladou.

„Dobré odpoledne, mladá dámo.“ Před nimi se bez jediného zvuku objevil starý muž s bledýma očima. „Já jsem pan Ollivander. A vy ráčíte být...?“

„Saxána,“ vyklopila trochu překvapeně.

„Vám jsem určitě ještě hůlku neprodával. Tím jsem si jistý. Měla jste dříve hůlku od nějakého jiného výrobce?“ Měl příjemně měkký hlas a Saxána nedokázala poznat, jestli jeho věty obsahovaly výtku.

„Ještě jsem žádnou hůlku neměla. Kouzlila jsem bez ní.“

„Zvláštní,“ pan Ollivander si poklepal prstem na nos, „velmi zvláštní. Vy asi nebudete odsud, viďte, slečno Saxáno?“

„Ne, dřív jsem studovala v říši pohádek.“ Saxáně se jeho vyptávání moc nelíbilo, ale ještě chvíli chtěla zkusit být zdvořilá.

„A teď míříte do Bradavic. Jistě. Tak to bych vám měl rychle sehnat nějakou hůlku. Jste tady opravdu na poslední chvíli.“

Tentokrát jen pokrčila rameny, ale muž už si jí stejně nevšímal a zašel mezi regály. Starý upír za ni také jen pokrčil rameny a posadil se.

V tu chvíli byl Ollivander zpátky a náruč měl plnou elegantních obdélníkových krabiček. Saxána při pohledu na hromadu dlouze vydechla. Tohle bude evidentně na dlouho.

\------------

Saxána si myslela, že po několika týdnech v lidské škole se už v matice o hodně zlepšila, ale spočítat všechny hůlky, které už držela toho dne v ruce by asi nezvládla. Ale pan Ollivander nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo ani z poloviny tolik jako jí. Energeticky se objevoval s novými a novými krabičkami a pořád se usmíval.

„Třeba bych měla pokračovat v kouzlení bez hůlky,“ odvážila se v jednu chvíli navrhnout.

„To samozřejmě ne! Jen si vás musí najít ta pravá. A to chvíli trvá. Zvláště u někoho tak zvláštního, jako jste vy.“

Začínala si připadat jako ve špatně napsaném hororovém filmu. Navěky uvězněna v obchodě s hůlkami bez možnosti odchodu. Chvíli doufala, že by ji mohl osvobodit její opatrovník, ale ten právě dospával náročnou cestu do Anglie.

„Tak zkuste ještě tuto. Z lipového dřeva a blány z dračího srdce. Neobvyklá kombinace – stejně jako vy.“

Odevzdaně uchopila hůlku do ruky a mávla s ní. Hůlka prudce zajiskřila a zabrněla ji v ruce. Rychle ji pustila zpět do krabičky. „Omlouvám se. Tyhle věci se mi poslední dobou dějí pořád. Prý nějaký problém s magií, nebo co.“

Ollivander se usmál ještě srdečněji než předtím a Saxána začala uvažovat jestli je s ním něco špatně.

„Ale kdepak, slečno Saxáno. To vás jen konečně objevila ta správná hůlka.“

\------------

Saxána ztěžka postupovala uličkou a její myšlenky se věnovaly přemítáním nad tím, proč nemá tenhle vlak o něco širší chodby, když už se tu všichni musí tahat s tak obrovskými kufry. To přece jeho tvůrci mohli očekávat, když chtěli vozit děti do internátní školy. Jasně, že každý bude potřebovat hodně věcí.

Ještě kousek se tlačila davem dál, ale brzo zjistila, že už prostě nemůže. Rozhodla se teda zkusit štěstí a rozevřela dveře kupé vedle kterého zůstala stát.

„Je tady volno?“

V kupé seděla jediná dívka na sedadle u okna. Vypadala přibližně stejně stará jako Saxána, z hlavy ji splývaly jemné zrzavé vlasy a byla vážně, vážně hezká.

„Ano ještě tady místo je. Ale sedí tu se mnou moje dvě kamarádky – jen šly hledat vozík s občerstvením.“ dívka se zdvořile usmála.

Saxána si nebyla jistá, jestli dívku její vpád zrovna potěšil, ale nevyhodila ji – a to zatím stačilo. Nasoukala se i s kufrem dovnitř a zavřela dveře, aby ztišila hluk z chodby.

V kupé nastalo nepříjemné ticho.

„Já se jmenuju Saxána Kudláčková,“ natáhla ruku k dívce, aby ho přerušila.

„Lily,“ stiskla nabízenou dlaň, ale nepostavila se, „Lily Evansová.“

„To je hezké jméno. Takové jemné. Hodí se k tobě.“

„To tvoje je dost zvláštní. V životě jsem podobné neslyšela.“ Lily pustila její ruku a usmála se. Tentokrát to působilo o něco opravdověji. „Taky se k tobě hodí.“

Saxána se na ni zazubila. „Taky mi ho vybrala sudička. A ty přece vědí, co se ke komu bude hodit. Tedy vybrala mi jen první jméno. Kudláčková mi vybral Honza v náhodném záblesku inspirace.“

„Vůbec nevím o čem mluvíš.“ Lily se zasmála a Saxána si ten zvuk okamžitě zamilovala. „Ale aspoň ti pomůžu s tím kufrem. Je to otrava, když ho člověk musí zvedat sám.“

Spojenými silami nadzvedly kufr nad hlavu a dostrkaly ho do přihrádky. Celý ten proces se neobešel bez spousty vzdychání, oddechování a několika nadávek ze Saxániny strany, ale nakonec uspěly. Lily ztěžka vydechla a dosedla zpět na svoje původní místo.

Saxána se rozhlédla, ale nakonec zvolila místo naproti ní. „Jak dlouho už chodíš do Bradavic?“

„Letos nastupuju do pátého ročníku,“ položila si Lily dlaň pod bradu. „Ale spíš mi řekni, jak je to s tebou. Na prvačku jsi moc stará, ale ve škole jsem tě ještě nikdy neviděla. A nemyslím, že bych tě mohla přehlédnout.“

„Vlastně budu taky chodit do páťáku. Jen jsem přestoupila z jiné školy.“ Zatím toho o sobě nechtěla moc prozrazovat – třeba, že se do svojí původní školy nemůže vrátit, protože by jí čtyřrukký ředitel roztrhnul jako uzenku. Saxána se chtěla s rusovláskou skamarádit, ne ji vyděsit.

Lily se usmála. „Jsi záhadná, Saxáno.“

Cítila, jak se její rty samovolně roztahují do úsměvu a předklonila se. „Můžeš mě zkusit rozluštit.“

Lily se nad tou otřepanou hláškou rozesmála.

Jakýkoliv další hovor byl přerušen otevřením dveří. Do kupé vpadly dvě rozesmáté dívky s náručemi plnými sladkostí v šustivých obalech. Očividně byly v hledání vozíku s občerstvením úspěšné. Byly zrovna uprostřed nějakého rozhovoru, ale rychle ztichly, když si všimly neznámé dívky s kudrnatými, měděnými vlasy sedící naproti Lily. Okamžik tam jen tiše stály.

Pak se ale Lily zvedla ze svého místa a vzala vyšší z nich z náručí část jejího nákladu. „Doufám, že jste mi vzaly nějaké Bertíkovy fazolky?“

„To víš, že jsme na tebe nezapomněly,“ v hlase dívky byl znát napjatý podtón.

Lily se usmála, umístila cukrovinky ze svých rukou na sedadlo a znovu se narovnala. „Tohle je Saxána. Jinde bylo už plno, tak se posadila k nám. Bude s námi chodit do pátého ročníku. Vypadá to, že ji přeložili z jiné školy.“ Otočila se čelem k Saxáně. „A tohle jsou moje kamarádky – Mary a Marlene.“

Vyšší dívka označená jako Marlene opatrně položila zbytek svého nákladu na kraj sedadla a posadila se vedle Lilyina místa. „Tak tě vítám v naší škole, Saxáno.“ Zněla už uvolněněji, než předtím.

Mary taky vysypala všechny sladkosti a posadila se vedle Saxány. „Do jaké školy jsi předtím chodila? Do Krásnohůlek? Slyšela jsem, že je to nejhezčí ze všech kouzelnických škol.“

Saxána se teprve teď opět opřela do sedadla. „Ne, chodila jsem do školy v České republice. Nejspíše ji neznáte - je docela malá.“ Pořád s nimi nechtěla sdílet všechny svoje tajemství.

„Škoda. Chtěla jsem potkat někoho z Krásnohůlek. Slyšela jsem, že tam studují i opravdové víly.“

Po tomhle prohlášení se rozhovor rychle stočil k různým magickým bytostem, Saxána si oddechla a uvelebila se na sedačce. Mary ji do ruky strčila nějaký záhadný pamlsek a když od něj Saxána zvedla oči, uvědomila si, že ji Lily zvědavě sleduje s pobaveným úsměvem na rtech. Úsměv ji oplatila.

Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, zatím si v hledání nových přátel nevedla tak špatně.

\------------

Hromada sladkostí se už povážlivě zmenšila a Saxána vyzkoušela snad všechno, co nabízela, když se dveře kupé znovu otevřely.

Dívky, které se právě snažily nové spolužačce vysvětlit pravidla Famfrpálu ztichly a sledovaly, jak se do jejich kupé bez pozvání nasáčkovali čtyři kluci přibližně jejich věku.

„Tady nemáte co dělat,“ začala protestovat Mary.

„Jen jsme přišli přivítat svoje spolužačky v novém školním roce,“ namítl ten stojící nejvíc vepředu.

Saxána pobaveně sledovala, jak se na něj její nové kamarádky mračí. Evidentně ho neměly moc rády, ale on za nimi stejně přišel.

„To už jsi udělal Jamesi,“ odpověděla mu nevrle Lily, „takže můžeš zase jít.“

Oslovený se rozhlédl po kupé a zastavil se pohledem u Saxány. „Ale ještě jsem neprohodil ani slovo s naší novou studentkou. Ve vlaku se říká, že bude chodit do ročníku s námi.“

„Budu,“ potvrdila Saxána. Na rozdíl od jejich nových kamarádek se jí tahle situace líbila. Bylo zábavné sledovat Jamese, jak se snaží zapříst rozhovor, o který dívky v kupé evidentně nestály.

Prohlédla si i ostatní, co s Jamesem přišli. Nejmenší z nich stál v rohu, snažil se tvářit nenápadně a házel pohledy směrem k nesnědeným cukrovinkám. Druhý byl světlovlasý, na černém hábitu měl připnuté stříbrné P a obličej měl pokrytý jizvami. Vypadal, že je mu celá tahle situace proti srsti. Poslední stál nejvíc vzadu a ležérně se opíral o rám dveří. Polodlouhé kudrnaté vlasy měl stažené gumičkou a na tváři měl pobavený výraz.

„Tak to se asi budeme vídat častěji. Já jsem James a tohle jsou moji kamarádi,“ provedl otočku, „Peter, Remus a Sirius.“ Postupně na ně ukazoval.

„Saxána.“ Nehodlala mu to usnadnit.

James se na chvíli zatvářil bezradně, jak hledal, čím by ještě protáhl rozhovor, aby nemusel odcházet. „A slyšely jste už, že tady Remus je naším novým Nebelvírským prefektem?“

Saxána zaznamenala, že mu někdo odpovídá, ale její pozornost v tu chvíli spíš upoutal ten dlouhovlasý kluk – Sirius. Na rozdíl od všech ostatních vůbec nevnímal rozhovor, který se James pokoušel vést a místo toho na ní nenápadně gestikuloval. Když si uvědomil, že se mu podařilo upoutat její pozornost, změnil své gesto a pokud možno nenápadně ukazoval někam vedle Saxány.

Ta sklonila pohled k místu na sedačce, kam podle jejího odhadu směřoval jeho prst. Leželo tam pár posledních nesnědených čokoládových žabek. Zkusmo jednu zdvihla a zvedla obočí. Všichni ostatní byli příliš zaujatí probíhající diskuzí, než aby si jejího gesta všimli.

Zato Sirius rychle kýval a sepjal k sobě dlaně v prosebném gestu. Když k tomu ještě přidal zdařené psí oči, nemohla ho Saxána jednoduše odmítnout. Vypadal až moc roztomile.

Využila toho, že se Mary v průběhu čím dál tím hlasitějšího rozhovoru s Jamesem předklonila a hodila krabičku s čokoládou přes její záda směrem ke dveřím.

Sirius pohotově natáhl ruku, krabičku chytil a neprodleně ji přemístil do kapsy hábitu. Nějakým záhadným způsobem si toho nikdo nevšiml.

Rozhovor mezitím podle hlasitosti plynule přešel do hádky.

„Víš co, Jamesi? Prostě odsud zmizte zpět do svého kupé.“ Lily se na nevítaného návštěvníka mračila jako bouřkový mrak.

A on to skutečně vzdal. „Tak dobře hoši, půjdeme. Tady se stejně nic zajímavého neděje.“ Ale jeho úšklebek působil spíš zklamaně, než pohrdavě.

Jejich kupé se začalo rychle vyprazdňovat. Poslední zůstal Sirius, stále opřený o dveře. „Tak se tady mějte dámy,“ vysekl drobnou poklonku. A když se opět narovnal, vyslal k Saxáně rychlý vzdušný polibek v kombinaci s mrknutím.

\------------

„Ale než přejdeme k samotnému rozřazování žáků prvních ročníků do jejich kolejí, máme tady letos trochu zvláštní případ.“ Učitelka pokynula rukou, aby k ní dívka přistoupila. „Tady slečna Kudláčková se v letošním školním roce připojí k žákům pátého ročníku a potřebuje být zařazena do jedné z kolejí.“

Saxána se necítila úplně příjemně, jak tak stála na stupínku vedle profesorky a upíraly se na ní všechny oči v sále. Ale byla McGonagallové vděčná, že její rozřazení nenechala až na konec – takhle to bude mít alespoň rychle za sebou.

Podle pokynů se posadila na stoličku a počkala, než jí přes hlavu přepadne ošuntělý Moudrý klobouk. Sice věděla, co má čekat, ale přesto ji hlas uvnitř její hlavy překvapil.

_Nemyslím, že bych někdy narazil na podobný příklad jako jsi ty. Hmmmm… Magické nadání v tobě jistě je. A kouzlit už také umíš. Ale jak podivně… Tak co si s tebou počnu? Kam bych tě měl zařadit?_

_Nejlépe tam, kam patřím_ , neubránila se Saxána myšlence.

_Ano, to by jistě bylo vhodné. Už to s tebou vidím jasně._

„Nebelvír!“ Výkřik ještě dozníval obrovitou síní, když se od stolu na kraji síně ozval hlasitý jásot. A Saxána se při předávání klobouku profesorce McGonagallové široce usmívala. Evidentně měla při výběru nových kamarádek šťastnou ruku. Už teď viděla, jak na ní od zadní části Nebelvírského stolu mávají a rychle za nimi zamířila.

Cestou kolem spolužáků ze své nové koleje na půl ucha vnímala blahopřání a nepřítomně děkovala. Skoro ani nezaznamenala, že míjí i druhou skupinku, se kterou dnes ve vlaku seznámila.

„Vítej mezi námi, žabí princezno.“ Sirius se na ní spokojeně zakřenil.

A jak spěchala na místo, aby nerušila další zařazování, ani mu nestihnula odpovědět. Konečně dosedla na volné místo vedle Lily a většina pozornosti se od ni odvrátila. Saxána vydechla. Tak a teď může celé tohle bláznovství začít.

\------------

Stačilo prvních pár týdnů, aby poznala, jak moc byla slova Moudrého klobouku pravdivá. Možná že uměla kouzlit, ale rozhodně ne stejně, jako její spolužáci. Byla zvyklá na odříkávání zaklínadel, ale mávání hůlkou ji prostě připadalo nepřirozené a zbytečné. Věčně si pohyby pletla a nebo hůlku někde zapomínala. Možná si ji ten kousek dřeva podle slov pana Ollivandera vybral, ovšem zatím se neobtěžoval s ní příliš spolupracovat.

Přesto se dál snažila. Umínila si, že se musí naučit s magií správně pracovat už letos, aby se sem příští rok nemusela vracet. Ne, že by to v Bradavicích bylo tak hrozné, ale lidský svět a školy měla prostě raději a navíc se jí stýskalo po Honzovi. Posílala mu sice po školních sovách dopisy, ale to nebylo ono. Nikdy nebyla ve škole zrovna vzorná studentka, ale teď měla opravdovou motivaci. Takže se rozhodla, že nový způsob kouzlení prostě zvládne. A Saxána byla hodně umíněná.

Problém se vyskytl, když už po dvou dnech šermování hůlkou a mumlání formulí přestalo její spolubydlící Saxánino nacvičování bavit a poslaly ji k šípku. Přesněji jí řekly, že si s tím má jít někam jinam, protože ony už z ní blbnou.

Tak se stalo, že se Saxána jednoho čtvrtečního dne vydala do útrob školy hledat nějakou vhodně prázdnou místnost pro svůj trénink.

Jejím cílem sice původně byla prázdná učebna, ale jak procházela tichými chodbami, zaujaly jí hlasy ozývající se z jedné z místností. Tiše došla ke dveřím a zaposlouchala se. A zjistila, že ty hlasy zná.

„Vsadím se s váma, že se proměním v něco mnohem drsnějšího, než James.“

„Nemáš šanci.“

„Určitě budu něco jako vlk a ty malá roztomilá veveřička.“ V jejich hlasech byl slyšet smích.

„Veverka? Z tebe určitě bude motýlek, ty hade.“

„Když tak už sršeň, ty osle.“

„Vy jste oba volové,“ přidal se třetí hlas.

„To bych asi nechtěl, Remusi. To by bylo dost nepraktické nemyslíš?“ ohradil se ten první.

„A když, tak už bychom snad byli býci, ne?!“ protestoval i druhý z původních hlasů. Saxána se začínala bavit.

„A nemohli bychom to zkusit už teď?“ tenhle hlas doteď nepromluvil.

Tohle Saxánu taky zajímalo. Proč by se prostě nemohli přeměnit ve zvíře hned, když po tom tak touží? Ještě se přiblížila a opřela se o dveře, ať líp slyší.

„No to nemohli, protože -“

Důvod už se Saxána nedozvěděla, jelikož špatně dovřené dveře pod její tíhou povolily a otevřely se do místnosti. A Saxána je rychle následovala.

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho dost dlouho na to, aby se Saxána posbírala ze země a trochu zbytečně se oprášila.

„A hele, žabí princezna.“

„Víš, že pravé žabí princezně je už přes stovku, má jemné bílé vlasy a neumí kouzlit, že?“ pronesla Saxána nejdůstojněji, jak uměla.

Sirius na ni vycenil zuby v úsměvu a založil si prsty pod bradou. „To jsem netušil. Nemůžu se dočkat až nám povíš víc.“

„Spíš by nám měla povědět , co tady pohledává,“ zabručel James. Seděl společně s Remusem na lavici a Peter se Siriusem se roztahovali pod nimi na židlích. Peter seděl v tureckém sedu, ale Sirius využíval ještě druhou židli jako podnožku.

„Poslouchala jsem za dveřmi,“ pokrčila rameny Saxána. Stejně už to určitě tušili.

Zbývající tři se na ni zamračili, ale Sirius se pořád tvářil pobaveně. Saxána znovu pokrčila rameny. „Pochopila jsem, že se bavíte o proměně ve zvířata a zajímalo mě, proč to neuděláte hned, tak jsem se přišla optat.“

„Proč, proč,“ mávl James podrážděně rukou. Ale vypadalo to, že ho rozhovor začíná zajímat. „To přece nejde jen tak. Stát se animágem by bylo na hodně dlouho i kdybychom to chtěli zkoušet.“

Saxána se vyhoupla na jednu z volných lavic. „Podle vašeho rozhovoru to evidentně už zkoušíte. Jen nevím, proč s tím tak naděláte. Proměna ve zvíře přece není tak složitá.“

„A ty to umíš?“ James se předklonil a opřel o kolena. Tohle už ho opravdu zajímalo.

„Jasně. Tedy poměrně jasně.“

„Ukážeš nám to?“ otázku vyslovil Sirius, ale byla jasně znát ve tvářích jich všech.

Jenže tentokrát se zamračila Saxána. „Posledně, když jsem pomáhala třídním darebákům, byli z celého učitelského sboru králíci, musela jsem skočit do studny a ukrást lexikon kouzel, můj kamarád přišel o hlavu a mě zavřeli do psychiatrické léčebny.“

Peter obdivně hvízdnul.

„A my jsme podle tebe darebáci?“ zeptal se Sirius pobaveně.

„Úplně ukázkoví. Jsme ve škole tři týdny a chodba do učebny lektvarů byla už pětkrát vytopená. A netvrďte mi, že s tím nemáte nic společného. Lily si je jistá, že jste to udělali vy.“

„Jak na to přišla?“ vyrazil James útočným tónem, ale Remus ho zastavil natažením ruky.

„Oni se chcou proměňovat ve zvířata kvůli mně.“

Všichni tři jeho přátelé se na něho obrátili. I Saxána ho sledovala. Na tom, s jakou vážností promluvil, něco bylo.

„Nemůžu zaručit, že když se proměňovat naučí, nevyužijeme to k provedení něčeho proti školnímu řádu, ale není to důvod, proč se to chcou naučit.“ pokračoval Remus.

„A k čemu tobě bude, když z tvojich přátel budou zvířata?“

Remus jen pokrčil rameny. Celá skupinka na ní najednou působila uzavřeným, skoro až nepřátelským dojmem. Ani Sirius se už neusmíval.

„No dobře, asi nemůže uškodit, když vám to jen ukážu.“ Saxána seskočila ze stolu a narovnala se. Všichni se k ní bezděčně naklonili.

„A zvládnu i toho vašeho vola. Jen kdybych se dlouho neměnila zpátky, musíte říct: kruci písek himl aleluja fix laudon.“ Hoši ji sledovali trochu vyděšeně. Saxána si odkašlala: „Tak tedy: Dexempo krumplex!“

A tak uprostřed opuštěné Bradavické třídy najednou stála kráva. Jen nikoho z nich předtím nenapadlo zvážit, že školní třídy nejsou uzpůsobené potřebám dobytka a tak vedle Saxány ležely dvě převržené lavice, a když se pokusila pohnout, následovala je třetí.

Pobertové to sledovali s rozšířenýma očima. „A ani neměla hůlku.“

„Jen doufám, že se zvládne proměnit zpátky sama, protože jsem to zaříkadlo zapomněl,“ prohlásil Remus.

Jako na povel kráva začala zářit a před nimi opět objevila kudrnatá čarodějnice.

„Páni. Jseš fakt dobrá.“ V Siriusových slovech šel slyšet opravdový obdiv. „Z toho co předvádíš ve třídě jsem si už myslel, že vůbec čarovat neumíš.“ A obdiv byl pryč.

Saxána na něj vyplázla jazyk.

„No jo, ale kráva je hrozně nepraktické zvíře. Vždyť bys ani neprošla dveřmi. To by bylo k ničemu,“ namítl Peter.

„Umím ještě slepici, sovu a králíky,“ informovala je.

„No sova by možná stála za pokus. Těch jsou plné Bradavice.“ James seskočil z lavice. „Ukázala bys nám, jak na to?“

„Hele já neřekla, že vás to naučím.“ Saxána si založila ruce na hrudi.

„Ale no tak, hezčí sestro žabí princezny.“ Sirius na ní opět zkoušel psí pohled. Šel mu až nepřirozeně dobře.

Saxána ruce opět rozhodila. „A co já z toho jako budu mít?“

„Pomůžeme ti se školou,“ nabídl Remus.

Čarodějnice zaváhala. Byla pravda, že tahle parta si ve všech školních předmětech vedla až překvapivě dobře. Možná byli dokonce nejlepší ve třídě. Třeba by to stálo za pokus.

„No tááák,“ Sirius na ní zamrkal a vysloužil si tak plácnutí od Remuse.

„Dobře, tak se postavte,“ kapitulovala se vzdychnutím.

Peter, Sirius a James se před ní během vteřiny vzorně seřadili. Jen Remus zůstal sedět a Saxána z toho vyvodila, že se jejich pokusů účastnit nebude. Takže sjela přísným pohledem alespoň ty tři.

„První musíte zkřížit ruce před očima – Ne to přece neznamená, že si máte proplést prsty, musíte je přes sebe zkřížit. No ale v zápěstí – a ještě od sebe roztáhněte prsty – tak super.“

Po pár neúspěšných pokusech všichni zaujali postoj, který po nich chtěla. Nutno podotknout, že si přitom připadali trochu pitomě.

„A teď už stačí jen zaříkadlo - Detereme xidraboplax vebete mexamoplex.“

„Můžeš to zopakovat?“

„Ještě asi tak třikrát?“

„Možná radši pětkrát?“

Saxána jim krkolomné zaklínadlo ochotně opakovala, až do chvíle, než ho všichni uměli odříkat zpaměti. Pak je znovu rozestavila do potřebných postojů.

„A jsi si jistá, že nás budeš umět vrátit zpátky?“

„Jistě.“ odpověděla dotčeně Saxána.

„Nerad bych se domů na prázdniny vracel s brky.“

„U nás by to možná uvítali. Alespoň bych se s nimi nehádal. A určitě by si mysleli, že si to zasloužím,“ odporoval s humorem Sirius

„Už jsem se párkrát z podoby sovy dostávala,“ přerušila je Saxána, než se mohli začít dohadovat. Radši už nedodala, že ji vždycky proměnil někdo jiný a ještě k tomu šťastnou náhodou.

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasil James.

V učebně se trojhlasem rozeznělo zaklínadlo.

Ale před Saxánou stáli pořád tři lidští teenageři.

„To je divné,“ Saxána se na ně zakabonila, „že bych to spletla?“ Sama překřížila ruce ve výši očí. „ Detereme xidraboplax vebete mexamoplex!“

Kolem ni se rozzářila světelná koule a za chvíli už Saxána létala pod stropem učebny. Nespokojeně se vrátila zpět do své původní podoby. „Neřekli jste to špatně?“

Všichni na její pokyn kouzlo zopakovali - tentokrát jeden po druhém, aby je mohla kontrolovat. Ale na konci musela Saxána uznat, že zaklínadlo vyslovují správně. A přesto byli všichni tři neuspokojivě neokřídlení.

„Tak to vážně nechápu,“ dosedla Saxána nespokojeně na židli. „Všichni to děláte správně!“

I tři Pobertové zklamaně narovnali ruce a usadili se zpět na svá místa.

„Možná to prostě nejsou kouzla pro ně?“ navrhl Remus po chvíli ticha. „Třeba tímhle tím tvojím zvláštním způsobem čarovat neumí. Podobně jako tobě nejdou kouzla s hůlkou.“

Saxána pořád vypadala mrzutě. „Doufala jsem, že vás to naučím.“

„Však my se zase vrátíme k našim původním plánům, čarodějnice s brokoličitými vlasy. Stejně už bychom to za pár měsíců mohli umět i tak,“ mrkl na ní Sirius.

„Proč jí to říkáš?“ zasyčel na něj James a dloubl ho loktem.

Saxána se na ně pobaveně usmála a zvedla se k odchodu. „Vypadá to, že už si nic nedlužíme.“

„Počkej,“ zastavil ji Remus, „my ti s tou školou pomůžeme.“

„Ale vždyť jsem vás nenaučila, jak se proměnit ve zvířata.“

James souhlasně zabručel a tentokrát si dloubanec loktem vysloužil on.

„Ale zkusila jsi to. Nemůžeš za to, že to nevyšlo.“

Saxána se rozzářila.„Tak dobře.“

\------------

„A to míváte takovéhle plesy každý rok?“

Od začátku školního roku už uběhlo několik měsíců, počasí se ochladilo, krajinu před hradem pokrývaly sněhové závěje a ve vzduchu začínaly být cítit Vánoce.

„Ne, ještě nikdy jsme nic podobného neměli. Ale mohla by to být zábava nemyslíš?“ odpověděla Saxáně Lily.

„No jo, ale já chtěla jet na vánoce domů.“

„Vždyť pořád stihneš část prázdnin.“

„Ale než bych se dostala do Česka a zpátky, zbyl by mi tam jen necelý den. To prostě nemá cenu.“

„Já taky zůstávám celé prázdniny. Mohly bychom trávit čas spolu,“ navrhla Lily. „Já bych byla ráda,“ dodala opatrně.

Saxána se polekala, jestli ji neurazila. „Já s tebou taky. Jen už se mi prostě trochu stýská.“ Odmlčela se. „No stejně to jinak nepůjde, když je to po studenty od pátých ročníků povinné. Budu muset napsat domů.“

„Určitě to pochopí.“

„Jo, určitě.“ Rozhodla se změnit téma. „Už víš s kým bys chtěla jít?“

Lily odfrkla. „Nemám tušení. A ty?“

„Vůbec žádné.“

„Myslela jsem, že půjdeš s některým z Pobertů, když s nima trávíš tolik času.“ Lily zněla téměř dotčeně.

„Pomáhají mi s úkoly,“ bránila se Saxána.

„Je pravda, že ses od začátku roku o hodně zlepšila,“ Lily vzdychla. „Ale když oni jsou takoví idioti!“

„To ne. Teda aspoň ne všichni.“

„Možná tak Remus. S tím je aspoň rozumná řeč.“

„A se Siriusem je legrace. A je docela hezký.“

„Tobě se líbí?!“

„Jen jsem řekla, že je docela pohledný. I když samozřejmě ne tak, jako ty.“

Lily vydala nějaký pohrdavý zvuk. „A to ti nevadí, že ti věčně říká žabí princezno, nebo čarodějnice s brokoličitými vlasy?“

„Ani ne. Docela mě to baví. Je to jen vtip.“

Když se její kamarádka pořád netvářila přesvědčeně, Saxána se do ní zavěsila. „Vždyť na tom nezáleží. Myslela jsem, že chceme trávit Vánoce spolu.“

Lily se uvolnila. „Čekají nás dny a dny volna. Pro jednou nebudeme muset vůbec nic.“

„Neměly bychom se učit?“

„O Vánocích? Ne.“

\------------

James se tiše proplétal mezi regály a v zádech skoro cítil podezřívavý pohled knihovnice, i když nebyla nikde v dohledu. Konečně uviděl, co hledal. A nejednalo se o knihu. Šlo o rudovlasou dívku sedící osamotě v jednom zapadlém čtenářském koutku.

Došel až ke stolku a posadil se naproti ní. Stále se choval naprosto tiše, ale stejně si vysloužil otrávený pohled.

„Co tu chceš Jamesi?“ zašeptala.

„Myslel jsem, že tohle je veřejná knihovna,“ odpověděl stejným způsobem.

„Co. Děláš. U. Mého. Stolu.“ Tichost jejího hlasu ho neudělala o nic méně děsivým. James skoro začínal litovat, že se do tohohle pouštěl.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit.“

„V knihovně má být ticho.“

„Nikde jinde jsem tě nezastihl samotnou.“

„A co po mně chceš tak tajného?“

„Už víš s kým půjdeš na ples?“

Lily překvapeně zamrkala. Tohle nečekala.

James si vyložil její mlčení jako pokyn, aby pokračoval. „Myslel jsem totiž, že pokud pořád nevíš mohli – mohli bychom… třeba jít spolu.“

„Ty žertuješ.“ Lily najednou zapomněla šeptat.

„Ne, myslel jsem...“ pokračoval James zaskočeným šeptem.

„Ty si ze mě normálně děláš legraci.“

„Ne...“ zkoušel pokračovat, ale byl přerušen.

„Protože si přece nemůžeš vážně myslet, že já bych s tebou někdy někam šla!“

Teď už se naštval i James a taky přestal s opatrným šeptem. „A s kým bys jako chtěla jít?“

„Co já vím? S kýmkoliv jiným?!“

„Tak s kým?“

„Co já vím! Třeba se zeptám Saxány!“

„To bys šla se Saxánou a se mnou ne?“

Oba studenti na sebe začínali křičet.

„Samozřejmě! Saxána je vtipná, zajímavá, chytrá a milá, což je rozhodně víc, než jsi ty, Jamesi Pottere!“

V tom se vedle nich objevila madam Pinceová, přivolaná zvukem hádky. „Ven. Oba. Tohle je knihovna, ne nějaká romantická novela.“

Lily bleskově zvedla svoje věci. „Už jsem stejně odcházela.“

\------------

James se poraženě zanořil do křesla v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Byl vděčný, že nikde v místnosti nezahlédl Lily.

„To nevypadá, že jsi u Lily slavil úspěch,“ zhodnotil Sirius.

James něco nepřívětivě zabrblal.

„Řekl bych, že jsi dostal košem, co?“

James se zamračil ještě víc. „Jediné, co mě utěšuje je, že nikdo z vás taky nemá s kým jít.“

„Já plánuju jít sám,“ prohlásil Remus vyrovnaně, aniž zvedl oči od knížky.

„Já doufal, že bychom mohli jít ve čtyřech, jako Pobertové,“ přidal se do diskuze Peter.

„Vypadá to, že to tak dopadne. Vlastně jsem nakonec rád, že můžeme jít spolu,“ vzdychl James.

„Ehm,“ ozval se nesměle Sirius, „já se vlastně chtěl zeptat Saxány, jestli by se mnou nešla?“

Remus něco uznale zabručel.

Zato James začínal mít pocit, že brzy začne vidět rudě. „Saxánu?!“

„No jo...“ odpověděl Sirius zaraženě. Reakce jeho kamaráda ho překvapila.

„Proč Saxánu?!“

„Já nevím – je milá, pěkná a je s ní zábava. A taky zbožňuju všechny ty její historky. Jako když nám posledně vyprávěla, jak pronásledovala auto plné biskupů.“

„To snad není pravda,“ zamumlal James.

„Co máš proti?“ Teď už přešel do útočného tónu i Sirius.

James se prudce narovnal. Sirius chytil svojí hůlku a čekal, co jeho kamarád udělá. Ten se ale naprosto neočekávávaně otočil a zamířil do opačné části skoro prázdné společenské místnosti. Zbytek Pobertů ho rychle následoval.

Saxána seděla sama v ohmataném starém křesle a pletla. Naučila ji to Honzova maminka a ona od té doby ve volných chvílích pracovala na kostrbaté šále. Náhle jí jehlice překryl stín a ona byla značně překvapená, když po vzhlédnutí uviděla Jamese. Naštvaného Jamese.

„Děje se něco?“

„Ano, něco se děje,“ procedil mezi zuby.

Saxána stále zůstávala klidná. „A můžu vědět co?“

„Ty!“ Zabodl jí do hrudi prst.

Saxána jen povytáhla obočí.

„První mi přebereš holku, která se mi líbí, a teď i mého nejlepšího kamaráda!“

Setkal se jen s dokonale zmateným výrazem.

„Vyzývám tě na souboj.“ Najednou se cítil rozhodně. Jako by našel východisko svých problémů – prostě jí porazí v souboji.

„Co prosím.“

„Vyzývám tě na souboj – o Lily a Siriuse.“

„Přece nemůžeš vést souboj o lidi,“ ozvala se Remusova výtka zezadu.

„A navíc by to nebylo fér,“ přidal se Sirius, „vždyť nestuduje kouzlení zdaleka tak dlouho jako ty!“

„Vyzývám ji na souboj ve Famfrpálu. Kdo první chytí zlatonku, vyhrává.“

„To přece není o nic lepší!“ Rozhodil Sirius rukama ve vzduchu. „Saxáno, letěla jsi vůbec někdy na koštěti?“

Saxánu tenhle vývoj situace upřímně pobavil. „Letěla. Jednou jsem dokonce letěla bez řízení, celá svázaná a s roubíkem.“

Na tuhle informaci neuměl žádný s Pobertů vymyslet rychlou odpověď. Saxána odložila pletení, vstala a natáhla k Jamesovi ruku. „Výzvu přijímám.“

„Uvidíme se teda zítra ráno na Famfrpálovém hřišti.

\------------

Saxána přicházela ke hřišti sama. Rozhodla se Lily nic neříct, protože kdyby se dozvěděla, že se o ní James vsadil, nejspíš by ho zavraždila hodně nehumánním způsobem.

Nebyla nijak nervózní. Zaprvé si docela věřila a zadruhé věděla, že i kdyby prohrála, nic by to pro ní neznamenalo. James jí mohl jen těžko zakázat přátelství s Lily, nebo Siriusem. Sázet se o lidi bylo prostě úplně bezpředmětné. Ale jestli honička na košťatech pomůže uvolnit napětí mezi nimi, bude to jen dobře.

Venku bylo mrazivo, sníh jí křupal pod nohama, ale obloha byla bez jediného mráčku. Husté sněhové mraky, co se na ní zdržovaly v minulých týdnech odpluly a zanechaly za sebou ideální podmínky pro chytání zlatonky.

Pobertové už přešlapovali na okraji Famfrpálového hřiště a čekali na ní. Na zemi před nimi ležel kufr s famfrpálovými míči a Remus držel dvě košťata. Všichni byli navlečení ve vrstvách teplého oblečení, s výjimkou Jamese, který tam stál ve svém Nebelvírském dresu. Sirius měl na vrcholu svého pleteného kulichu připevněnou velkou, lesklou mašli.

„Když už jsem ta výhra,“ zazubil se, když zachytil její pohled.

„Jsi připravená?“ přešel James rovnou k věci.

„Jako nikdy,“ odpověděla mu, plivla si do rukavic a vzala si od Remuse nabízené koště.

„Končíme ve chvíli, kdy se první z vás dotkne zlatonky,“ připomněl jim ještě Remus a pokynul Peterovi, který začal v tlustých rukavicích zápasit s otevíráním bedny.

Saxána nasedla na koště. Stáli teď s Jamesem proti sobě, a i když on ji propaloval pohledem, ona radši sledovala Remuse, aby ji neunikl pokyn ke startu.

Konečně se pod Peterovými prsty prosmýkl bleskový zlatý záblesk a Remus mávl.

Saxána se odrazila a vyrazila vzhůru. Hned v prvních pár vteřinách se neubránila radostnému výsknutí. Nelétala už celé měsíce - od chvíle, co vypila odvar z babího ucha. Ve světě lidí se s košťaty mohlo nanejvýš uklízet a v Bradavicích nepatřila do Famfrpálového týmu. A páťáci už žádné hodiny létání neměli.

Přitom ji to tolik chybělo. Létání na košťatech byla jediná hodina, kterou ve škole v Říši pohádek neignorovala, ale bavila ji. I ve volném čase se věnovala trénování a zdokonalování vlastního koštěte místo učení. Tohle sice nebylo její upravené koště se sedátkem, jen klasická školní verze, ale to nakonec nevadilo. Pocit to byl úplně stejně úžasný.

Udělala ve vzduchu několik krkolomných převratů – nemohla si pomoct. Potom si ale všimla, jak James krouží několik metrů nad ní a důkladně prohlíží okolí, a napodobila ho. Několik minut ukázněně přelítala nad hřištěm a napínala zrak po zlatém záblesku.

Problém byl, že to ji za chvíli přestalo bavit. Jen opakované kroužení ve stejné výšce postrádalo svištění větru kolem uší a adrenalin, které ji na tomhle sportu tolik bavil. Přestože pokračovala, její podráždění rostlo. Za chvíli byla v tak nevrlém rozpoložení, že stejně nedávala pořádně pozor, jestli nezahlédne okřídlený míček.

A najednou jí to došlo. Ona přece nepotřebuje vyhrát. Je jí to šumák. Takže si mohla tuhle příležitost užít jak jen to šlo, bez starostí o hledání zlatonky. Nevěděla, kdy bude mít zase příležitost zalítat si a tak přece musela tuhle na plno využít.

Ze země mohlo být zábavné sledovat, jak se z klidného kroužení Saxána vrhla do prudkých obratů, pádů a výkrutů.

„Myslíš, že uviděla zlatonku?“ sledoval to Remus zmateně.

„Ne,“ Siriusovi cukaly koutky v úsměvu, „myslím, že prostě dělá koniny.“

„Umí ze sebe udělat krávu. Nedělá spíš kraviny?“

„I to je dost dobře možné.“

„Jamesovi se nebude líbit, že nebere jejich sázku vážně.“

„On tu sázku někdo vážně bere?“

„Třeba James?“

„Na toho jsem zapomněl.“

„Na svého nejlepšího přítele?“

Sirius se do Remuse zavěsil. „Nežárli, Náměsíčníku.“

Na nebi nad nimi se Saxána spirálovitě vznesla až vysoko nad Jamese. Ten samotný ji usilovně ignoroval a ona s tím neměla žádný problém. Ať si třeba ještě hodinu visí ve vzduchu na jednom místě a vyhlíží.

Převrátila se na koštěti hlavou dolů a rozletěla se v kruhu. Tohle byl její oblíbený trik. Taky byl pěkně složitý na perfektní zvládnutí. Cítila, jak se jí hrne krev do hlavy, přivírala oči před ledovým vzduchem a po okruhu se vracela nad Jamese.

Věděla, že se bude muset brzo vrátit do normální pozice, než se jí začne motat hlava a ona sletí, jako zralá hruška. Chtěla se spustit prudce dolů a pak toho využít k obratu do normální polohy o několik metrů níž. Už napínala prsty, aby v pravém místě zatlačila na násadu koště, ale vtom koutkem oka zaznamenala pohyb. Zapomněla na manévr a plně se na něj zaměřila. Něco se třepotalo asi metr nad Jamesem. Zamrkala, aby z očí vyhnala slzy, které ji do nich vehnal vítr. Opravdu. Teď se to dokonce zlatě zablesklo.

Rychle se ke zlatonce blížila, ale ta teď byla moc hluboko pod ní, než aby po ní mohla jen tak chňapnout. A na to, aby se k ní dostala postupným klesáním, jí nezbývalo dost místa. Musela by se otočit a vrátit. Třeba by ji při tom manévru James dál ignoroval. Ale třeba by se podíval nahoru a všiml by si třepotu lesklých křídel. Nechtěla riskovat. Najednou už jí vítězství nebylo tak jedno.

Saxána nakonec provedla jediný další manévr, který ji napadl. Pustila se rukama násady a nechala tělo spadnout do polohy kolmé ke koštěti, kterého se teď křečovitě držela pouze nohama. Rychle zadoufala, že nespadne, natáhla rozevřenou ruku pod sebe a přála si, ať to stačí.

Její akrobacie byla odměněna úspěchem. Trochu roztřeseně prsty se sevřely okolo zlatého míčku a zabránily jeho křídlům v dalším pohybu. Zlatonka byla polapena.

Saxána radostně výskla. Ale radost ji dlouho nevydržela. Chtěla se zvednout, znovu zachytit koště a narovnat svůj let, jenže už vysela hlavou dolů déle, než měla a když se snažila násadu uchopit, divoce se jí zamotala hlava a ona se zvládla zachytit jen jednou rukou. Navíc se chytila tak hloupě, že vyvedla koště z rovnováhy a to začalo šikmě pozadu klesat.

Katastrofa byla dokončena, když narazila do Jamese. Oba začali v nekontrolovatelných výkrutech padat k zemi. Sice se oba snažili svoje košťata vyrovnat, ale zvládli pád jen zpomalit.

Zapadli do závěje kus od místa startu a ostatních Pobertů. Chvíli jim zabralo, vyhrabat se z měkkého, prachového sněhu. A když se konečně rozumně posadila, měla Saxána pocit, že ji vločky zalezly za každý kousek oblečení, který měla na sobě. James měl taky veškeré oblečení pokryté vrstvou sněhu a vypadal, že se přidal k nějaké nové Bradavické koleji s bílými barvami a ledním medvědem ve znaku.

„Co to u všech čertů provádíš?!“

Saxána se zazubila a natáhla k němu pravou pěst ve které stále svírala zlatonku. Pořád se jí trochu motala hlavu, ale usmívala se.

„Kdys jí chytila? Vždyť jsi celou dobu dělala ptákoviny!“

„Vznášela se nad tebou. Zvládla jsem ji chytit hlavou dolů, ale pak už jsem to jaksi nevyrovnala. Promiň.“

James se zamračil. „Tak tos vyhrála,“ přiznal nerad.

Dívka vydechla a schovala zlatonku do kapsy. „Hele, Jamesi…“ odhrnula si z čela pramen zmrzlých vlasů, „Já ti nechci přebrat ani Lily, ani Siriuse, jak tvrdíš. Jsou to jen mojí kamarádi. Možná s nimi občas trošičku flirtuju, ale to je jen z legrace. Já mám doma přítele. A nechci na tom nic měnit.“

James zaraženě mlčel a jezdil prstem ve sněhu.

Saxána se zvednula a podala mu ruku. „Takže na ten ples půjdu s Lily. Ale jen jako kamarádka. A jen protože s tebou by letos stejně nešla, ať by ses snažil jakkoliv. No a Sirius ať pozve Remuse. A ty můžeš večer strávit s Peterem, protože ten chtěl stejně jít se svými přáteli.“

James nakonec její ruku chytil a s její pomocí se vytáhl na nohy. „Ty jsi děsně protivná ženská.“

„To zní jako já.“

Usmáli se na sebe.

Taky se k nim konečně přes hluboké závěje, které na hřišti nikdo neodklízel, dobrodili Peter, Sirius a Remus.

„Spadli jste jen tak, nebo některý z vás chytil zlatonku?“

Saxána znovu vytáhla zlatou kuličku a ukázala jim ji.

„Tak ti to nakonec nandala, Jamesi!“ zasmál se Sirius a obrátil se na zasněženou čarodějnici. „Gratuluju. Vyhrála jsi nad oficiálním Nebelvírským chytačem. Navrhl bych tě do týmu, ale viděl jsem jakým způsobem lítáš a myslím, že by to nefungovalo.“

„No jo. Mám prostě svůj styl.“


End file.
